Mama and her girls
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Mama of Power'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Author's note: This was requested by ****Tymacc20**

* * *

**Mama and her girls**

**Sam Puckett is the 44 year old woman who's the sexy leader of the crime-gang The Blood of Sex in Italy.**

Right now Same is drinking tea when her daughters Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny enter the room.

"Mom, can we learn how to lick pussy?" says Annabelle.

"Yeah, sure, girls." says Sam.

"Thanks, mommy." says a happy Annabelle.

Mickey, Jane and Jenny are happy too.

Sam pull off her pink baggy sweatpants and her black panties.

"I'll let you cuties practice on mommy, that's me. The oldest one first. Annabelle, get over here and lick me." says Sam.

Annabelle walk over to Sam, lean down and starts to gently lick Sam's pussy.

"Good, sweetie. Lick mommy's sexy pussy. Nice and slow." says Sam.

"Okay, mom." says Annabelle.

"Yeah, you're doin' that pretty nice. And lick up and down along my pussy-lips and a lil' on my clit too." says Sam.

It really feels sexy for Sam.

"Does it taste awesome?" says Mickey.

"Very awesome." says Annabelle, really enjoying the slutty taste of her own mommy's sexy erotic pussy so much.

"Yay." says Mickey with a cutie cute smile.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

Annabelle is good at licking pussy, even though she's never done it before.

"Lick harder!" moans Sam.

Annabelle does what her mom wants.

"Sexy! Keep goin' like that, girl." moans Sam, all horny.

"Yay!" says Annabelle, all cute, happy taht she can give her mommy sexual pleasure.

"You're good at this, sweetie!" moans Sam.

Annabelle get horny.

She starts to play with her own pussy.

"Sexy! You're really startin' to become a talented lil' slut, just like I want you to." moans Sam.

"Thanks, mom!" moans Annabelle.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

"How do me continue?" says Annabelle.

"Lick faster." says Sam.

Annabelle lick faster.

"Good...like that, sweetie!" moans Sam.

"Yay!" moans Annabelle.

"Next kid." says Sam.

Annabelle step away and Mickey, the one of Sam's daughters who is the second oldest, takes her place.

Mickey starts to lick Sam's pussy.

"Little bit faster, sweetie." says Sam.

"Okay, mommy." says Mickey, licking faster.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

"Mmmm!" moans Mickey, touching her own pussy and licking Sam's pussy at the same time.

"Good, sweetie!" moans Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

5 minutes later it is Jane's turn to lick mama Sam's sexy erotic pussy.

"Mmmm, good, sweetie! Lick mommy's pussy! So nice!" moans Sam.

Jane lick nice and slow.

"That's good, sweetie! You give mommy pleasure!" moans Sam.

Jane is happy that she can do sexy stuff correctly on her own mommy.

"Lick a bit harder now!" moans Sam.

Jane is a good girl so she does what her mom tell her to.

"I'm glad that you girls are kinda great at this already!" moans Sam.

"Thanks, mommy!" says Jane in her cute soft voice.

Sam's daughters still have childish voices, but they will probably sound more like Sam herself once they get into their teenage years and beyond.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" moans Sam.

"Yay!" says a happy Jane.

7 minutes later.

"Okay, Jane. Now it's your sister's turn to lick me." says Sam.

Jane walk away and Jenny takes her place.

Jenny is the youngest of Sam's kids so she's more childish than her sisters.

Jenny starts to lick Sam's pussy.

"Slow down, sweetie!" moas Sam.

"Okay, mommy..." says Jenny as she lick slower.

Jenny is less developed in her mind than Annabelle, Mickey and Jane so she doesn't always understand things, but Sam love her smallest kid anyways.

Sam is sure that Jenny will eventually catch up and reach the same level of maturity as her sisters and be normal once she is an adult.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Sexy!" moans Annabelle, finger-fucking her own pussy.

"Yeah!" moans Mickey, playing with her little clit.

"Cute." says Sam.

Sam love all her 4 daughters on an equal basis and they love her very much too.

Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny are seen by Sam as good girl, since they always does what she tell them to and don't whine and such. Jenny sometimes does not what she's told, but that's not because of her being a bad kid. It is because of the fact that she is less developed in her mind.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

Jenny lick harder.

"Yes, sweetie!" moans Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

4 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Sam wear a tight sexy black latex dress.

"Alright, my lil' cuties. Show mommy what you've learned over the past 5 months. Dildos in hand, drop sweatpants and...begin." says Sam with a nice friendly smile.

Sam's daughters hold their dildos in their right hands, drop their sweatpants and slide the dildos into their pussies and start to gently and slowly fuck themselves with the dildos.

"Good. You're makin' mommy proud." says Sam, happy that her 4 kids have learned how to use a dildo.

"Yay. Thanks, mommy." says Annabelle.

"No problem, sweetie." says Sam in a soft sexual tone.

Sam spend a lot of her free time to teach her 4 daughters how to do sexy things.

And the 4 girls love to learn everything Sam teach them because they wanna be like their mommy.

"Mmmm!" moans Annabelle.

"Little girl, ya moan very nice." says Sam.

"Thanks, mommy!" moans Annabelle, all happy.

"No problem, sweetie." says Sam.

"Yay!" moans Mickey.

"Does it feel nice?" says Sam.

"Yes, mommy." says Mickey with an adorable smile.

"And now we do it harder." says Sam.

Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny fuck their own pussies harder with the dildos.

"Very good. Mama's happy." says Sam.

"Awww!" moans Jane.

"It's nice to see how my little cuties have become so much better at using dildos." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Mickey.

"Yay!" moans a happy Jane as she get an orgasm.

"Jane, that is an orgasm." says Sam with a sweet smile.

"Okay, mommy. Felt so nice!" says Jane, still happy.

"Good." says Sam.

Jane leave the room and goes to her own room to play with her plushies.

Mickey is the next of the kids to cum.

"Awwww! So cozy and fun!" moans Mickey as she get an orgasm.

Being the oldest kid, Annabelle can last longer.

20 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Annabelle as she get an orgasm.

Annabelle and Mickey leave the room and goes to Mickey's room to play video games.

Jenny still hasn't had her orgasm and this seem to make her sad.

The little girl use her dildo, almost trying to force herelf to have an orgasm.

"So, so...lil' sweetie. Don't cry. Mommy's here." says Sam in a soft friendly tone, trying to comfort her smallest kid when she sees that Jenny is starting to cry.

Sam may be badass and sexual, but she has always been a very sweet, caring and understanding mommy to her 4 daughters.

The reason Jenny cannot cum is because of the fact that, as mentioned before, she is less developed than her sisters and because of that might seem even younger than she actually is.

Jenny has a hard time learning some things and she doesn't always understand stuff and she is often a bit weak and sometimes she get very sad when she can't do what her sisters do.

Sam is a mommy with patience so she never get angry when her little one cannot do certain things.

Sam takes care of Jenny and makes sure that she has an as good life as possible, despite the fact that Jenny has a disadvantage, being a bit slow.

"Let mommy help." says Sam.

"Okay." says Jenny.

Sam gently grab Jenny's dildo and fuck Jenny's little pussy with it.

2 minutes later.

"Yay!" moans a very happy Jenny as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Sam has made food for her 4 girls to eat for lunch.

She place pasta and fish in front of Annabelle, a cheeseburger in front of Mickey, a hot dog in front of Jane and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of Jenny.

The girls eat with joy.

"Awww." says Sam, happy that her kids enjoy the food.

"Yummy!" says Jane.

"Yay!" says Mickey.

"It taste awesome." says Annabelle.

"Yeah!" says Jenny.

After the lunch, the girls play with their plushies while Sam takes a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

When she wake up, Sam walk to Jenny's room where Jenny play with her plushies.

"Jenny, are ya havin' fun?" says Sam.

"Yeah, mommy." says a happy Jenny.

"Did it feel good when your mom made you cum?" says Sam.

"Yes." says Jenny with an adorable smile.

"Good, but someday you must learn to do that without mommy's help." says Sam.

"Okay." says Jenny.

"Remember that even if you're not as smart as you sisters, mommy love you just as much, okay?" says Sam with the warm sweetness of a mom.

"Yeah, mommy!" says a happy Jenny.

Sam gives her little one a soft hug.

2 days later.

"Samantha, your youngest daughter suffer from a condition that makes her less capable to understand certain things than other children of her age." says Doctor Raoul Capulet II.

"Is there a cure?" says Sam.

"Unfortunately not, but I believe that if you allow little Jenny to grow up at her own speed she'll eventually mature into a woman, just like your other 3 daughters. I see no signs of her never reaching the mental level of an adult. With your help, as well as that of her sisters, she will most likely grow out of her problems." says Doctor Capulet.

"Thanks for givin' my lil' cutie-girl a check up. I'm glad her problem's not too damn serious." says Sam.

"Relax. There's no need for medications or for her live in an institution. She seem very healthy in every other way so her slow mental progress truly is not a major problem that require huge amounts of treatment. I'm pretty sure she will be very okay." says Doctor Capulet.

"How did Jenny get her so-called 'condition'...?" says Sam.

"That's not fully possible to discover, but it appears to be something she was born with." says Doctor Capulet.

"Okay. I'm happy that she won't need to be locked up to get better and can stay here at home with me and her adorable sisters." says Sam.

"So am I, Samantha. If something happen, call me." says Doctor Capulet.

"I sure will, man." says Sam.

The next day.

"Mommy, will me and my sisters ever have a daddy?" says Mickey.

"No, sorry. I do not plan to get a boyfriend or husband who could be your new daddy." says Sam.

"Okay." says Mickey, being fine with that.

"Let's see if you're clean." says Sam.

"Yay." says a happy Mickey as she pull down her cute pink sweatpants.

Sam check her daughter's pussy and it turns out that it is clean.

"All clean here, cutie. Go upstairs to your sisters. You cuties can play or something while I cook some lunch for us." says Sam.

Mickey head upstairs to the playroom where Annabelle, Jane and Jenny are using their dildos to fuck their pussies.

"Yay." says Mickey as she grab her dildo and does the same as her sisters are doing.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Annabelle.

"Awww!" moans Jane.

Sam doesn't know what her cuties are doing right now, but if she did she would be very okay with it because she wants them to learn how to masturbate so they can become sexual when they grow up.

The 4 girls are allowed to masturbate.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moans Annabelle, being the oldest of Sam's kids and having learned the word 'fuck' already.

"Mmmm!" moans Mickey.

"Yay!" moans Jane.

"Awwww!" moans Jenny.

Jenny is still not as good at masturbation as her sisters, but this time she's lucky, getting close to orgasm, just like Annabelle, Mickey and Jane.

6 minutes later, all 4 girls get orgasms.

They think it was so much fun.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs. Mommy's makin' lunch." says Mickey.

"Okay." says Annabelle.

Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny walk down to the kitchen.

"Hi, cuties." says Sam.

"Hi, mommy." says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

Sam is cooking pasta and fish.

"Girls, today we'll have pasta and fish." says Sam.

"Yay." says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

They like any food that Sam give them.

"You kids can get plates from the green cabinet while I do this." says Sam.

"Yes, mommy." says Annabelle.

The 4 kids grab plates from the green wood cabinet next to the fridge.

14 minutes later, the food is ready.

Sam and her 4 kids eat.

It taste very good.

2 days later.

Sam get happy when she enter little Jenny's room and sees what happens there.

"Yay!" moans Jenny who is in bed, fucking herself with her dildo.

It's clear that she just had an orgasm.

"Really sweet that ya can cum on your own now, cutie." says Sam.

"Mommy." says Jenny with an adorable smile.

This seem to be a first step towards Jenny growing away from her condition.

"Jenny, I am proud to see that you've learned to cum." says Sam.

"Me happy!" says Jenny, being very happy.

4 hours later.

Benny is over to visit. He is the same age as Annabelle and the son of the doctor that helped Sam to check up on Jenny.

The reason Benny is there is so that Sam's daughters can practice sexy stuff on him.

The day's lesson is only for Annabelle and Mickey. Jane and Jenny are still too young for this particular lesson.

"Annabelle...Mikey...today you'll get to give your very first BJ." says Sam.

"What's a BJ, mom?" says Annabelle.

"Blowjob." says Sam and then she pull down Benny's sweatpants.

Benny has a big dick for a boy his age. It's getting stiff.

"Annabelle, get over here. Go down on your knees and take this boy's penis in your mouth and slowly and gently suck it and no using teeth, that would hurt him and this is supposed to feel good for him." says Sam.

Annabele goes down on her knees in front of Benny and starts to gently and slowly suck his dick.

"Yes!" moans Benny. It feels very sexy for him.

Doctor Capulet allow Sam to use his son so Sam's daughters can practice on him as a deal for the fact that Doctor Capulet has helped with Jenny's condition.

"Good, girl." says Sam, happy that Annabelle is good at sucking dick, even though she's never done it before.

"Me wanna try too." says Mickey.

"Relax, Mickey. It's your turn soon." says Sam.

5 minutes later.

Benny cum in Annabelle's mouth.

Annabelle manage to swallow it without feeling sick. She actually like the taste so she smile.

Sam gives Benny a pill that will speed up the cum-production in his balls and also makes his dick hard again at once.

"Mickey. Your turn." says Sam.

Mickey saw how Annabelle did so she does the same.

"Yeah!" moans Benny, all horny.

Mickey is good at sucking dick, just like Annabelle.

"Very nice, sweetie. Suck the boy's dick. I'm sure he enjoy it so much." says Sam.

Sam is happy that both Annabelle and Mickey suck dick well for being beginners.

"Mommy is so fuckin' proud of her lil' cuties." says Sam.

This makes Annabelle and Mickey very happy.

5 minutes later.

"Fuck!" moans Benny as he cum and Mickey swallow, just like Annabelle did.

Mickey doesn't love the taste much, but she swallow anyways.

Sam is sure that Mickey will grow to love the taste of cum when she get a bit older.

"My cuties, you both did really well, even if it was your very first time doin' this. I am proud to be your sexy mommy." says Sam. "And you, Benny were good too. You deserve a lil' reward."

Sam gives Benny a box of candy.

2 days later.

"Mommy, you gotta come now! Jane's dildo is...stuck...in her and we can't get it out..." says Mickey.

"Oh...mommy's on the way." says Sam.

Sam follow Mickey to the playroom.

Annabelle is trying to get the dildo out from Jane's pussy.

"Let me take care of this." says Sam.

"Yes, mom." says Annabelle as she step aside.

Sam goes down on her knees and find that the dildo is stuck firmly in Jane's pussy.

"Hmm, this is not easy..." mumbles Sam.

Nearly 10 minutes later, Sam gets an idea.

She tickle Jane on the tummy, making Jane laugh. Suddenly...the dildo plop out on its own.

"There ya go, girls." says Sam.

"Yay! Thanks, mommy." says a very happy Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane lick the dildo a bit.

Sam smile, happy that Jane is okay.

"Have fun, cuties. Mommy's gonna do some work." says Sam as she leave the room.

Mickey use her dildo to hit a plushie bunny in the head.

"Stupid plushie, you don't even have a poop-hole!" says Mickey with a very cute laugh.

Annabelle drink some water.

"Yay! Awww!" says Jenny as she play with her 2 pink plushie kittens.

"Wanna play video games?" says Annabelle.

"Oh, yeah." says Mickey.

Annabelle and Mickey goes to Annabelle's room.

They play some old nice video games.

"I love this game." says Annabelle.

"Me too." says Mickey.

"Cool." says Annabelle.

"Yay." says Mickey.

Mickey and Annabelle are both happy.

At the same time, Sam and Emily Granger plan the gang's next crime.

They sit by a table and look at a map.

"We should strike from the south, that's unexpected. Ludo Gayman would not be prepared for such a thing." says Sam.

"Nice, Mama of Power." says Emily.

"Indeed. How many people do ya think would be required for this?" says Sam.

"12 should be enough." says Emily.

"Yeah. You can pick out 12 skilled people." says Sam.

"As you wish." says Emily.

50 minutes later.

"What should I give my oldest kid...?" says Sam trying to decide what sex toy to give Annabelle for her birthday in 2 weeks.

Sam has a large collection of sex toys and she is going to pick something from the collection to give to Annabelle.

"This lil' vibro-egg's good for her. I let her get it." says Sam when she finds a nice little white and pink vibro-egg.

Sam puts the vibro-egg in a tiny pink satin bag.

"Annabelle will love it." says Sam.

2 hours later.

Sam and her daughters eat pizza.

"Yummy." says Jane.

"I'm glad ya love it, sweetie." says Sam.

"Very good." says Annabelle.

"Okay." says Sam.

Mickey and Jenny enjoy the pizza too.

"This sure does taste very nice." says Sam.

Sam drink wine and her daughters drink lemon soda.

"Mom, when do we get to carry guns?" says Mickey.

"When you turn 18, cutie." says Sam.

"Okay." says Mickey.

"Why not before we're 18, mommy?" says Jane.

"Guns are dangerous so you must become 18 before I let you use them." says Sam.

"Alright." says Jane.

"Until ya turn 18, mommy will protect you, girls." says Sam.

"Mom, you're awesome." says Annabelle.

"Thanks." says Sam.

After the dinner, Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny are in the playroom.

Jane use her dildo to hit a plushie bear in the head.

"Stupid plushie, you don't even have a poop-hole!" says Jane with a very cute laugh.

Jenny play with a plushie dog.

Mickey play a hand-held video game.

Annabelle finger-fuck her own pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Annabelle.

"Stupid plushie, you don't even have a poop-hole!" says Jane with a very cute laugh.

"Yay!" says a Mickey with a sweet smile.

"Mmmm!" moans Annabelle.

"Awww! Cutie cute plushie." says Jenny.

2 weeks later it's Annabelle's birthday.

When she wake up, Annabelle sees a big pink silk banner up by the ceiling. The beautiful banner goes from one side of the room to the other and says "Happy B-Day Annabelle!" on it.

Sam enter the room, singing 'Happy Birthday' in a soft sweet tone.

"Happy birthday, sweetie. Mommy's made ya breakfast and I also have presents." says Sam.

Sam place a burger and fries and a bottle of orange soda on the nighstand and place 5 presents on the floor.

Annabelle starts to eat.

Once she's eaten her breakfast, Annabelle open her first gift.

It is a pink electric guitar.

"Yay!" says a very happy Annabelle. "Awesome!"

She's wanted her own guitar for almost a year.

It pleases Sam to see her oldest kid so happy.

That's the reason Sam stole a guitar to give to Annabelle.

Annabelle open her second gift.

It is a pink latex t-shirt that says "Little Slut in Training" on it, above a black cartoon style rose.

Annabelle clearly love the t-shirt too.

She then open her third gift.

It is a new white adorable teddy bear.

"Aww, so cute." says Annabelle.

She love it.

Then she open the fourth gift, which is a new black dress.

She love it.

Annabelle then open the fifth gift.

It is a new better dildo and Annabelle love it.

"Thanks, mom. Such cool presents." says a happy Annabelle.

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Sam with a soft friendly smile.

"Yay." says Annabelle.

Sam leave the room.

Annabelle put on panties, her new t-shirt and baggy blue sweatpants and black socks.

Then she walk to the living room where Sam is drinking coffee and reads a book.

"Mom, do I look cute?" says Annabelle.

"Yeah, of course. You're my daughter so you are very cute, just like me when I was kid." says Sam.

"Thanks." says a happy Annabelle.


	6. Chapter 6

2 hours later in Annabelle's room.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Annabelle, fucking herself in the pussy with her new dildo.

It feels wonderful.

"Awww!" moans Annabelle.

She is a very horny kid right now.

When it comes to sex, Annabelle is the most skilled one of Sam's daughters.

"Cute to do sexy things!" moans Annabelle.

22 minutes later.

"Yay!" moans Annabelle as she get a very sweet orgasm.

"Nice, cutie." says Sam as she enter the room and sees what Annabelle is doing.

"Hi, mommy." says Annabelle with an adorable smile.

"Hi, girl. I like that you masturbated." says Sam.

"Sexy time is so much fun." says a happy Annabelle.

"Okay. Good. Do you want ice cream?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says Annabelle.

"Let's get ya some then. And we can get your sisters some as well." says Sam.

Sam and Annabelle goes to the kitchen.

Sam gives Annabelle some ice cream.

Sam then gives ice cream to Mickey, Jane and Jenny too.

"Thanks, mommy." says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

"No problem, girls." says Sam.

The next day.

"Mom, can we get that boy over again sometime? I wanna suck his thing like last time." says Annabelle.

"No, but I can get you another boy, sweetie." says Sam.

"Okay." says Annabelle.

3 hours later.

Andy, the son of one of Sam's friends, enter Annbelle's room.

Andy is the same age as Annabelle.

"Hi, me is Andy." says Andy.

"Hi. I am Annabelle." says Annabelle.

"Cute name. Your mom told me you wanna do sexy time." says Andy.

"Yeah." says Annabelle, who doesn't think Andy look as good as Benny.

Annabelle get a positive surprise though when Andy pull down his baggy smelly sweatpants and reveal his dick.

It is bigger than Benny's.

"Me wanna suck you off, boy." says Annabelle.

"Do that, girl." says Andy.

Annabelle lean down and starts to suck Andy's dick.

"Yeah, sexy!" moans Andy.

Andy has some good sexual experience, having been sucked off by girls his own age before and has even fucked a couple of them, with a condom, of course.

He enjoy getting a blowjob from Annabelle.

It turns out that Andy is much better than Benny is.

Annabelle is happy.

Andy is happy too.

While this happen in Annabelle's room, Sam is cleaning the kitchen.

Usually she has a member of the gang do that, but today Sam does it herself.

"I hope Annabelle's happy with Andy. He's the best boy of her age I could find." says Sam.

Sam wipe away all the food stains fron the table.

Sam wear tight dark jeans, a sexy white leather top and black shoes.

Her blonde erotic hair fall in natural curls over her shoulders.

"Fuckable is what I am and I want my daughters to be as well, once they are adults." says Sam.

At the same time, in Annabelle's room.

"You suck good, Annabelle!" moans Andy.

This makes Annabelle happy to hear since it is only the second time she's sucking dick ever.

She suck harder and Andy enjoy it.

"Awesome! Feels fucking awesome!" moans Andy.

"Okay." says Annabelle with a cutie cute smile.

"It's cool that you're so good at this!" moans Andy.

"Mom's given me a lesson." says Annabelle.

"Nice!" moans Andy.

12 minutes later.

"Fuck! Yes!" moans Andy as he cum a lot.

Annabelle swallow as much as she can with a smile on her face.

"Yum, yum!" says Annabelle in a sexy tone.

Andy smile, happy that Annabelle actually love the taste of his cum, since none of the other girls who have sucked him off have enjoyed the taste of his cum.

"Next time maybe I can fuck you." says Andy.

"If mom let me try that, yeah." says Annabelle.

"We can ask her." says Andy.

"Okay." says Annabelle.

Andy pull his pants back up.

Annabelle and Andy walk down to the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie. Was it fun?" says Sam when she sees Annabelle and Andy.

"Yeah, it was awesome." says Annabelle.

"Good." says Sam.

"Mom, can Andy fuck me next time?" says Annabelle.

"If he actually knows how and wear a good condom that doesn't break when he cum." says Sam. "And if his dad allow him to."

"I've fucked two girls before and dad is okay with me fucking and he can give me condoms." says Andy.

"Alright, then you can fuck Annabelle next time. Say hi to your father from me." says Sam.

"Okay, Mrs Puckett." says Andy.

Andy's dad, John Crow, is one of Sam's friends that she's known since she was 18.

John is also one of Sam's fuck-buddies and he sometimes join in when Sam's gang does some crime.

"Is it true dad daddy and you fuck sometimes?" says Andy.

"Yes, your dad is a great fuck-lord. His dick is big and you will probably become like him when you get older." says Sam.

"Me wanna be like my dad." says Andy.

"Okay. Your dad is amazing." says Sam.

"I'm gonna tell him that." says Andy.

"Nice." says Sam.

2 days later.

Sam is drinking beer while she clean Annabelle's bed.

"La la la, life is really nice!" sings Sam.

Sam wear black leather clothes.

5 hours later.

Andy comes over to visit Annabelle again and to fuck her.

"Hi, Annabelle." says Andy.

"Hi, Andy." says Annabelle.

"I have condoms." says Andy.

"Oh, wanna fuck little me?" says Annabelle.

"Yeah." says Andy.

"Awesome! Fuck me." says Annabelle.

"Sure." says Andy as he takes off his baggy stinky sweatpants.

The reason for his sweatpants almost always being stinky is that he farts often, but fortunately he does not fart when he is horny.

Andy jerk his dick to make it hard and then put a red condom on it.

Annabelle takes off her skirt and panties.

Andy slide his dick into Annabelle's pussy and starts to gently fuck her.

"Mmmm...soooo sexy!" moans Annabelle.

"Yeah!" moans Andy.

Annabelle and Andy are both very horny.

"It feels awesome! Now I know why mommy love to get fucked all the time!" moans Annabelle.

"Fuck!" moans Andy.

Andy fuck harder and Annabelle love it.

Andy is very good at fucking for a boy his age, having his father's fuck-skills.

"Yay!" moans Annabelle.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Andy, having heard his dad refer to women as baby during sex.

"Awww!" moans Annabelle, all horny and happy.

"Fuck! Awesome!" moans Andy.

Sam and Andy's father drink tea and talk in Sam's office.

"It's nice that my son's found a friend in your daughter, Sam. Andy usually don't bond easy with other kids, despite him being quite confident." says John Crow.

"Annabelle seem to have a lil' crush on Andy. She'll be nice to him." says Sam.

"Good. I trust that Annabelle will treat Andy in a very good way." says John.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Yeah. It's nice that you allow Andy to fuck Annabelle." says John.

"She's ready for it and I could tell that she really wanted it. If I'd said no, she would've started to cry." says Sam. "I don't want my cuties to be sad."

"I understand. I want my son to be happy." says John.

"Thanks for wanting to help me with the Avolum Kapantre thing." says Sam.

"Not a problem in a any sense, Samantha. It's the least I could do for you for allowing Andy to be Annabelle's first true fucker." says Johan. "He's wanted to fuck a very cute girl."

"Do you mean that the two girls he's fucked weren't cute?" says Sam.

"They weren't ugly, but not as adorable as Annabelle is. Not even close." says John.

"Alright. Nice." says Sam.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Andy as he cum.

"Yay!" moans a very happy Annabelle as she get a cute orgasm.

The next day.

"Mom, it was so much fun to be fucked by Andy." says Annabelle, all happy.

"Okay. I'm glad ya had a good time with him, sweetie." says Sam.

"He's awesome." says Annabelle.

"Nice. Good that you and Andy had a sweet fuck together." says Sam.

"Yay." says Annabelle with a cute smile.

"Do you want him to fuck ya again?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says Annabelle.

"Then I'll ask his dad if that's fine." says Sam.

"Yay." says Annabelle.

Sam is happy that there's a boy that Annabelle love to do sexy stuff with.

"Go find your sisters. It is time for lunch soon." says Sam.

"Yes, mommy." says Annabelle.

Annabelle goes to look for her sisters.

"Vekante et pluvium." says Sam as she cook pasta and fish.

Sam also makes some spicy tomato sauce.

Annabelle finds Mickey, Jane and Jenny in Mickey's room.

Mickey is playing a video game.

Jane use her dildo to hit a plush kitten in the head.

"Stupid plushie, you don't even have a pussy!" says Jane.

Jenny is playing with a plush dolphin.

"Lunch soon." says Annabelle.

"Yay!" says Mickey, Jane and Jenny in joy, being kinda hungry.

4 minutes later, Sam and her 4 daughters eat lunch in the living room, while watching TV.

"Yummy." says Jenny.

"Mommy's glad ya love it, lil' cutie." says Sam.

"Yay." says Jenny.

Jane, Annabelle and Mickey love the food too.

"Me wanna get a fuck too, like Annabelle did..." says Mickey.

"You're still too young. You can suck a boy off though." says Sam.

"Then me wanna suck off Benny. He had cool dick." says Mickey.

"We can make that happen." says Sam.

"Yay." says a happy Mickey.

"When do me get suck off a boy, mommy?" says Jane.

"Next year or the year after that." says Sam.

"Cute. Me wonder what a boy's cum taste like." says Jane.

"It taste awesome." says Annabelle.

The next day.

Sam is being fucked in the ass by a man named Raoul Kaadervia.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Raoul.

"Holy shit, man!" moans Sam. "I love your huge manly dick!"

"And I love your slutty pussy!" moans Raoul.

"Thanks! Do you think I'm very fuckable?" moans Sam.

"Of course, baby!" moans Raoul, fucking harder.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam, all horny and sexy.

"Very true!" moans Raoul in a deep manly tone.

At the same time, Mickey lick Jane's pussy.

"Yay!" moans a horny Jane.

"You taste wonderful, sister. So sexy." says Mickey.

"Thanks, siter." says Jane, all happy and horny.

Mickey lick harder and Jane love it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day.

"Mommy, can you do something sexy with me?" says Mickey.

"Sure, sweetie." says Sam.

"Cool." says Mickey.

"Let's try this." says Sam as she pull down her sweatpants.

With a sexy smile, Sam bend forward over the couch and pout with her ass.

"Alright. Lick my asshole." says Sam in a sexy tone.

Mickey start to lick Sam's asshole.

Mickey actually enjoy it and Sam love it very much.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

Sam is all horny and so is Mickey.

"Your butt taste sexy, mom." says Mickey.

"Thanks, Mickey." says Sam.

Mickey lick harder.

"Good...that feels amazing!" moans Sam.

"Nice, mommy." says Mickey.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"Yay!" says Mickey.

They switch place so Sam can lick Mickey's asshole.

"Mmmm, so much fun!" moans Mickey, clearly enjoying it very much.

Sam really like her daughter's ass.

"Yay! Mommy, this is awesome!" moans Mickey, all happy and horny.

"I'm glad ya like it, sweetie." says Sam.

"It's so sexy!" moans Mickey.

"Okay." says Sam, licking faster.

"Awww! Yay!" moans Mickey.

Mickey is clearly very horny.

Pussy-juice drip out from Mickey's little pussy and down onto the couch.

"Soooo much fun!" moans Mickey.

Sam lick harder.

16 minutes later.

"Awwww! Sexy!" moans Mickey as she get an orgasm and squirt.

"Nice. Ya can squirt. That's very good." says Sam.

"Okay. Thanks, mom." says Mickey.

Several years later when Annabelle is 20, Mickey is 19, Jane is 18 and Jenny is 17.

During an attack on a bank, Sam was hurt very much and she's going to die. No doctor can help her.

Right now, Sam's in bed, having been fucked for the last time.

The man who fucked her was John Crow.

John leave the room and Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny enter the room.

Jenny has finally grown away from her condition and become mature to her age.

"Girls, your mama made a fuckin' mistake. I expected that attack on Miloria Bank to be easy shit, but it was not. I'm gonna die." says Sam. "Annabelle, as the oldest of my daughters, you'll be the new boss lady around here. Mickey, Jane and Jenny, I want the 3 of ya to stay loyal to your older sister and follow her orders. She's big mama now, the leader of the gang. Remember all I've taught ya. Don't forget me. Honor the memory of me, my wonderful sexy daughters."

"I'll take over with all my soul, mom." says Annabelle in a mature serious tone.

"And we'll be her best warriors." says Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

"Thanks. Goodbye..." says Sam as she close her eyes and die.

Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny leave the room.

The next day.

Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny have dinner together with Andy Crow and Benny Capulet.

Andy is Annabelle's boyfriend and Benny is Mickey's boyfriend.

Jane and Jenny have no boyfriends.

Also it seems that Jenny might be a lesbian and Jane is very bisexual.

"I'm sorry that your mom didn't survive, babe." says Andy.

"No worry. Mom's where it matters the most, in the hearts of me and my sisters. We carry her power within us." says Annabelle.

"True." says Mickey.

"Okay." says Andy.

"We all hold mom's magic in our heart." says Jenny.

"And we use all the sexy tricks she's taught us over the years." says Jane.

"That's good." says Benny.

"Yeah." says Mickey.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
